La Bella y la Bestia- 3 Reto HhT2013
by AndromedaPG
Summary: -Hermione, ¿necesitas decirme algo?- Preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la chica.-Sabes muy bien que por ti daría hasta mi vida. One-shot participante en el 3. Reto del grupo HhT2013. Basado en el cuento la Bella y la Bestia.


Erase una vez en un hermoso castillo de estilo gótico que siempre estaba sombrío en esta ocasión lucía diferente, en uno de los hermosos jardines bajo los robles y rodeada de las más hermosas flores se encontraba la "Bella Hermione" aquella linda y dulce muchachita de noble y bondadoso corazón que había llegado hacía tres meses a alegrarle la vida al dueño y temido señor: la "Bestia".

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con una mueca de preocupación pintada en su juvenil y pulcro rosto Hermione Granger hija de un gran y conocido mercader del condado de York sostenía en su regazo uno de los tantos libros de los que tenía por acervo en la biblioteca del castillo, ansiosa esperaba la hora de la comida para poder ver a la Bestia; al principio tenía que admitir tenía cierto miedo de acercarse o entablar plática alguna con aquella terrible criatura de ojos verdes que le estaba brindando todo: casa, comida, vestido y amor; aquel sentimiento que ella intentaba no sentir y que se hacía creer era mera y llanamente un sentimiento de amistad, y pese a que él continuamente le pedía matrimonio ella intentaba de persuadirlo diciéndole con toda la sinceridad que la caracterizaba que aún no podía asimilar la idea de contraer matrimonio con él.

Por su brillante cabecita pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes vistas en aquel hermoso y mágico espejo que le había puesto la Bestia en su alcoba donde veía diariamente a su padre y sus hermanos, en parte estaba feliz porque sus adorados Ronald, Neville y Percy estaban alcanzando sus sueños, el primero seguía con la tradición familiar dedicarse al comercio, y estaba pronto a casarse con la bella hija del Dr. Lovegood, en cambio Neville había decidido por fin formar parte del clero y se encontraba en Londres recibiendo la formación necesaria, mientras que Percy se había unido al ejército; las cosas con sus hermanas pintaban de maravillas, la bella Ginevra se encontraba casado rápidamente con el hijo de un importante terrateniente algo que ella siempre había esperado puesto que se encontraba enamorada hasta los huesos del heredero Malfoy, al igual que Pansy que se había unido en matrimonio con un joven noble de Chester apellidado Flint. Pero no todo era dulce y hermoso, la visión que le preocupaba era la de su amado padre Arthur quién se encontraba sufriendo por ella, sin tener noticia alguna de su pequeña y amada hija.

-Si mi adorada Bestia me permitiera ver a mi padre, sería la mujer más dichosa de mundo.-

Sin pensarlo más se decidió a rogarle a Harry como ella le llamaba pues gracias a Minerva el hada ama de llaves le había dicho el nombre de esa bestia que tenía los sentimientos más puros y sinceros para que le dejara aunque fueran unas horas ir a ver a su padre y decirle lo bien que estaba, que no pasaba frío ni hambre, y que la Bestia era un hombre bueno y amable que le quería y le adoraba, otra motivo que le hacía latir el corazón aceleradamente y volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

…

Todo había comenzado hace seis meses aproximadamente, su padre y toda la familia se encontraban pasando ciertas dificultades económicas, el navío que traía las más exquisitas y opulentas cosas para mercar había sido atacado por piratas españoles y no había manera alguna de poder sostener a la familia y la vida no tan de lujo que llevaban pero que era lo suficientemente costosa para solventar solo con los ahorros y tesoros que tenían guardados.

La falta de dinero les orilló a irse a vivir a la casa de campo que tenía la cuál era más pequeña y contaba con tierras lo suficientemente fértiles para sembrar además de algunos cuántos animales que ayudarían a subsistir.

Los hermanos dejaron las distracciones y las fiestas para dedicarse a arar el campo y cuidar de los animales al igual que Arthur, "La Bella" como le decían a Hermione desde pequeña por su belleza física como interna tomó las riendas de la casa, sin ayuda alguna preparaba desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena, lavaba toda la ropa de sus hermanos y padre, limpiaba la casa, el granero y se ocupaba de mantener siempre arreglado el jardín, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que sus hermanas que siempre le habían tendido cierta envidia murmuraban a sus espaldas.

-Mira a Hermione haciendo las labores de una criada.- Musitó Pansy

- Como siempre hermana, "La Bella" haciendo cosas demasiado buenas y bondadosas para que papá y los muchachos le alaben y le digan lo maravillosa que es.- Le contestó la mayor de las hermanas.

…

El tiempo fue pasando y un buen día le llega una carta al mercader para que fuese al puerto para fraguar un negocio, algo que sin dunda emocionó a la familia entera, los varones hablaban de comenzar a trabajar de nueva cuenta en cumplir sus sueños mientras que las hermanas a excepción de Hermione que se alegraba infinitamente por su padre y hermanos se imaginaban de regreso a la residencia y las salidas a los bailes y eventos de sociedad.

Justo antes de partir Arthur como buen padre se acercó a sus hijos pare despedirse y preguntarles si algo se les ofrecía.

-Por nuestra parte padre, solo queremos que vayas y regreses con bien.- Dijo Percy a lo que Arthur les respondió con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias muchachos, verán que todo regresará a la normalidad acostumbrada. Y bien hijas, ¿ustedes que necesitan de Londres?-Preguntó a lo que las dos hermanas mayores de la Bella Hermione contestaron-.

-Unos vestidos padre, que estamos hartas de usar estos viejos.- Contestaron sonrientes al unísono. El padre un tanto decepcionado se acercó y les dio un beso a cada una, deteniéndose con la más pequeña.

-Mi Bella Hermione ¿tú no requieres de algo querida?-

Hermione a punto de decir que no cambió abruptamente de opinión a sabiendas de que sus hermanas comenzarían a despotricar en su contra y eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

-Sí padre, yo quiero que me traigas una bella rosa blanca que hace demasiado tiempo que no he visto una.-

Ante la petición de la benjamina de la familia, Arthur volvió a despedirse de sus hijos y emprendió camino hacia Londres, donde apenas llegar se vio desilusionado pues el negocio por el que iba no prosperó, y un tanto decepcionado partió de nueva cuenta a York para encontrarse con su familia y seguir trabajando en lo que ya tenían establecido.

El clima no era para nada bueno, el frío y la nieve no dejaban avanzar mucho, así que en medio del bosque logró ver una luz tenue pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para brindarle la esperanza de poder pasar la noche en un lugar cálido.

Avanzó en su viejo caballo hasta toparse un imponente y hermoso castillo, buscó rápidamente ayuda en las caballerizas que fue lo más próximo que encontró rápidamente desmontó a su viejo amigo de batallas, el cuál al ver repleto de heno, avena y agua se apresuró a comer, en cambio Arthur se adentró al castillo en busca de alguien a quién pedirle ayuda, al llegar a la cocina pudo ver un gran banquete servido pero no había señal alguna de vida, tras pensarlo un poco se sirvió de aquel manjar y empezó su búsqueda por localizar al dueño o algún encargado que le permitiera pasar la noche ahí, de pronto llegó a la segunda planta donde estaban los dormitorios, al entrar a uno notó una mullida cama y una chimenea encendida a su espera, sin más que hacer y dado por vencido se sacó de encima botas y abrigo y se dispuso a descansar.

Al día siguiente se levantó al alba, pues necesitaba llegar aún con luz de sol a casa, se calzó rápidamente su abrigo y botas y salió rumbo a la caballeriza para ir por su caballo, pero al pasar por el jardín descubrió unos hermosos rosales llenos de rosas blancas como la nieve y pensó inmediatamente en su pequeña hija, cortó cerca de seis rosas, cuando las envolvió en un trozo de papel volteó hacia un lado y reparó de la presencia de una horrible bestia de cerca de dos metros de altura, pelaje negro y unos ojos verdes, tan verdes como las esmeraldas, asustado intentó correr, pero la Bestia gritó.

-¡Eres un vil ladrón!, te doy hospedaje en mi casa y pagas así. Robándote mis rosas, lo más preciado que tengo.- Gritó encolerizada la Bestia. —Ahora para cobrar lo que has hecho perecerás.

Arthur asustado imploró por algo de piedad. —Perdóname Señor mío por tomarlas, en ningún momento pretendí hacerle daño, en realidad las corté porque son un presente para una hija mía.

-Lárgate ahora, estoy más que dispuesto a perdonarte pero en lugar tuyo manda a tu hija, ella pagará tu error, y si no acepta jura que vendrás tú en su lugar a morir.- Sentenció la Bestia.

El mercader caminó apesarado por su caballo, pero antes de montarle la bestia le llamó.

-Toma, no te vayas con las manos vacías.- En eso le dio un pequeño morral repleto de monedas de oro.

Salió a todo galope conmocionado el no sería capaz de entregarle a esa horrible e insensible energúmeno a su pequeña niña Hermione, no podía perderla, no iba a fallarle a Molly en su promesa de cuidar siempre a la pequeña.

Tal como lo había previsto Arthur llegó siendo recibido por sus hijos e hijas, quiénes le llenaron de abrazos y besos y palabras de alegría y amor.

Este se acercó a Bella y le entregó las rosas, de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo ocultar más su miedo y dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa padre?- Preguntó la joven castaña.

-Ay hijos míos, me he metido en un gran problema por traer estas flores.- Dijo señalando el ramo de rosas que la Bella Hermione sostenía en sus juveniles manos. En ese momento Arthur les comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado y el trato que hizo con la bestia, Ginevra y Pansy empezaron a lanzar alaridos y gemidos de dolor acompañados de unas cuantas lágrimas, además de la sarta de injurias para su hermana menor.

-Eres una ingrata, mira que por mero capricho tuyo papá tendrá que perecer a manos de una terrible e inhumana bestia.- Gritaba Ginevra

-Insensible, mira que sabes que papá morirá y tú ni siquiera una lágrima has derramado.- Le reprendía Pansy a lo que ella simplemente contestó.

-Díganme Pansy y Ginevra ¿para qué llorar? Si no hay necesidad alguna de que papá vaya y muera, la bestia me pidió a mí y yo iré a pagar la parte del trato.- Ante la sorpresa de todos y la insistencia de su padre y hermanos varones quiénes no querían que partiera al encuentro con la bestia, Hermione sostuvo su palabra y preparó sus cosas para partir a su destino final donde por fin podría ver a su madre y familia ya fallecida.

…

-Hermione querida.- La joven volteó encontrándose Harry tras de ella.- La cena está servida.

Enseguida Hermione se levantó de su asiento, acomodó la falda del hermoso vestido color marfil que llevaba, cerró el libro al que apenas le había prestado atención y se encaminó hacia él, quién no tardó en ofrecerle su brazo para ir juntos hasta el comedor.

Al llegar vislumbraron la enorme mesa de mármol cubierta de los más exquisitas comidas y postres, que eran preparadas por la poca servidumbre que había en el castillo, la cual curiosamente estaban bajo un encantamiento como la Bestia, algo de lo que se dio cuenta con el paso del tiempo, los sirvientes poco hablaban pero poco a poco les fue conociendo sabía que en la cocina estaba Minerva un hada muy amable con la que le gustaba charlar, del jardín se encargaba Hagrid un pequeño gnomo pero demasiado hábil gracias a su tamaño, del cuidado y aseo en general estaban Nymphadora y Fleur otras hadas más jóvenes y más llenas de vida con las que compartía más tiempo y las que constantemente le hablaban de lo bueno y bondadoso que era Bestia.

Él caballerosamente le acomodó la silla y se dispusieron a deleitarse con tan exquisita y fina comida, pero mientras comían Hermione estaba un tanto incómoda con la próxima solicitud que le haría a la Bestia quién recelosamente notaba en el semblante de la chica la inseguridad, por lo que tomó cartas en el asunto y se le puso las cosas más fáciles a la muchachita de ojos miel que le había robado el corazón apenas y le vio.

-Hermione, ¿necesitas decirme algo?- Preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de la chica.-Sabes muy bien que por ti daría hasta mi vida.

-Yo… Harry sabes quisiera poder ir a ver a mi familia, he notado lo mucho que mi padre sufre, por lo menos quiero que me vea aunque solo sean unos minutos para decirle que estoy completamente bien y feliz contigo.-

Ante lo dicho Harry se mostró más que congraciado, pero la sola idea de separarse de la mujer de la que se había enamorado aunque fuese solo por unas horas le partían el corazón, pero valía más verle realmente feliz para poder ser él igual o más de pleno.

-Querida, si es lo que deseas se hará realidad, en cuánto terminemos la cena Nymphadora y Fleur irán a tu habitación para ayudarte a transportarte a casa de tu padre, irás por tres días, pero antes que otra cosa suceda tengo que decirte algo y no quiero que pienses que pretendo retenerte a mi lado, pero es necesario que escuches bien lo que te voy a decir, si tardas más de los días establecidos cuando regreses ya no encontrarás rastro de esta bestia que te adora con locura.

-Harry, me haces demasiado feliz, prometo regresar a tiempo y no te causaré más dolor.-

Tan pronto como terminó de cenar se retiró a su habitación para preparar las cosas que necesitaría, pero no contó con que sus hadas ya se habían ocupado de preparar un baúl con sus pertenencias.

Sin nada más que hacer se acostó a dormir ya que al día siguiente le esperaba un gran día.

Al despertar antes de que el sol saliera se aseó y pidió de favor a sus hadas que le dieran el vestido más austero que tuviera, pues no quería incomodar a sus hermanas. Apenas y se visitó cuando fue transportada por sus queridas hadas a la casa de su padre, la cual no tenía ningún cambio, seguía igual de hermosa que en los tiempos de bonanza pasados.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó tres veces.

Pronto una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules como el mar le vieron de pies a cabeza y que con gran emoción corrieron a abrazarle, sonrió abiertamente pues no podía esperar más de esa muchachita de ojos soñadores que tenía por cuñada.

-¡Por Dios! Hermione déjame avisarle a tu padre y a Ronald que estás aquí, pasa, adelante.-

Tan pronto como corrió la ahora esposa de su hermano escaleras arriba su corazón sufrió de una pequeña sacudida, de pronto parecía que ella ya no pertenecía a ese lugar, que su verdadero hogar era el castillo con Harry, aquel ser de apariencia horrible y desagradable que tenía un hermoso y gran corazón.

Tantas veces que le había rechazado su proposición de unirse a él en matrimonio y poder formar con él un matrimonio basado en el amor, ahora estaba segura que en cuanto regresara correría a sus brazos y por muy feo que estuviera a ella ya no le iba a importar más puesto que lo único que valía era el corazón y los sentimientos de ese ser.

Sonriente espero la llegada de su papá quién vasto de alegría corría a su encuentro y la abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le corta la respiración.

-¡Mi Hermione! ¡Mi bella niña! ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¿Te ha hecho daño?.- Preguntaba Arthur mientras la veía de pies a cabeza buscando algún indicio de que ese monstro hubiese dañado a la niña de sus ojos.

-Padre, te he echado mucho de menos, a ti y a mis hermanos, ¿cómo están todos?- Cuestionaba la hermosa castaña mientras seguía a su padre al salón donde recibían a las visitas.

-Hija, tu hermano Ronald se casó la semana pasada, no pudo irse de viaje de bodas puesto que tenemos mucho trabajo en la granja y llega esta semana un cargamento de mercancía de la India y no podíamos darnos el lujo de prescindir de él. En cambio Neville y Percy solo pudieron venir a la boda y se retiraron y ni que decir de tus hermanas que contrajeron rápidamente matrimonio, Pansy es la que vive un poco más lejos, pero Ginevra vive a escasos veinte minutos de aquí. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Ya vienes para quedarte aquí? ¿Ya no te irás?

-Tranquilo padre, primero he estado muy bien, Harry…

-¿Harry?- Preguntó su padre

-Sí papá Harry es su nombre no la bestia, él es bueno papá y me quiere, he estado muy tranquila en su casa, créeme que soy muy feliz, pero yo debía venirte a ver, para decirte todo esto que te estoy diciendo.

-Hija mía no sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte y tenerte, ven para acá.- Y la volvió a abrazar fuertemente. Y justo en ese momento llegó Ronald su hermano mayor quién la llenó de mimos y abrazos y de paso le anunció y presentó como su esposa a Luna la rubia de ojos soñadores.-

-¡Andrómeda!- Llamó el hermano al ama de llaves quien gustosa y alegre se acercó a saludar a la joven muchacha de cabellos rizados.—Ve a la mansión Malfoy y dile a Ginevra que Hermione está aquí, que vino a visitarnos y de paso manda a Seamus que ensille un caballo y parta a Chester por Pansy.

-Entendido joven Ronald.-

Pasada cerca de una hora llegaba Ginevra enfundada en un bello vestido regalo de su suegra Narcisa para las ocasiones especiales, claro estaba que moría por usarlo y restregarlo enfrente de su hermana menor, ya quería ver en que harapos y trapos de mal gusto vendría.

Al llegar tomó la mano de su esposo Draco Lucius Malfoy, un perfecto adonis tan hermoso y varonil que en su mayoría solo se preocupaba por su apariencia y poco le atendía a ella, haciendo que su estancia en la mansión Malfoy fuera un tanto abrumadora, por un lado sus suegros exigiéndole embarazarse y por otra su marido con su total falta de atención matrimonial hacia ella.

Un tanto exasperada le exigió a su esposo que llamara a la puerta, cosa que él hizo sin rechistar.

Rápidamente Andrómeda abrió y dio entrada al matrimonio Malfoy, que caminaron rápidamente a la sala de visitas donde se encontraba la recién llegada, apenas y pisó la sala su cara cambió de una auténtica sonrisa de falsedad a una mueca de asombro, frente a ella la criaturilla vulgar y berrinchuda que le había pedido rosas a su padre se había convertido en toda una mujer elegante y sofisticada con solo ver el vestido color marfil que llevaba su hermana con bordados y finos encajes solo le hicieron hervir la sangre de coraje. Al poco tiempo llegó Pansy la otra hermana quién era igual de desdichada que Ginevra, pues su esposo no era para nada trabajador y poco se preocupada del bienestar económico de la familia, daba gracias al cielo el tener unos suegros que les proveían de todo lo que necesitaban. Pero el enojo aumentó cuando Hermione les platicó a detalle todo lo vivido en el hermoso castillo a lado de Harry.

Molestas con la bella de su hermana quién pese a vestirse con propiedad seguía teniendo el mismo carácter tan común y vulgar, juntas en el jardín se encontraban diciendo una sarta de tonterías, desesperadas y afligidas ¿cómo la simple e insípida Hermione podía tener lo que ellas no tenían?

De pronto su maquiavélica mente comenzó a formular un plan demasiado macabro pero con el que por fin lograrían quitar de en medio a la mocosa de su hermana menor.

-Mira Ginny, ahorita que venía del tocador escuché a nuestra querida hermanita que tenía que irse pasado mañana, fue el plazo que le dio el monstro.-

-Pansy, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Hermana, somos brillantes.-

-Eso ni lo dudes.

-Lloraremos y rogaremos por que se quede un día más, ojalá y la bestia la mate por no cumplir con lo establecido.- Completó Ginevra

-Pues manos a la obra querida hermana.- Terminó Pansy

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente y las hermanas de Hermione se desvivían en lloriqueos y gemidos, en abrazos prolongados y súplicas para que retrasara unos cuántos días más su estadía, la pequeña y noble jovencita enternecida por el comportamiento de su hermana aceptó el quedarse un día más sin saber las consecuencias que tendría.

El cuarto día en casa de su padre fue tranquilo, pero una opresión en su cálido corazón no la dejaba en paz, sus hermanas organizaron un día de campo cerca de un bello río se encargaron de preparar comida y llevaron el más exquisito vino de la cava de Arthur, todos parecían felices menos ella, sentía un vacío y un mal presentimiento, así que apenas y terminó de comer se disculpó y despidió de su familia llegando así a la habitación preparada para ella y llamó a Nymphadora y a Fleur para que le ayudasen en su aparición.

Apenas y llegó al castillo corrió en búsqueda de Harry, pero no le encontró detrás de ella Nymphadora y Felur volaban cerca igual de preocupadas por él, al llegar al comedor se encontró a Hagrid sentado junto con Minerva llorando a mar abierto.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas mi niña!- Gritó el hada

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó Hermione desesperada

-Mi niña el amo está muriendo, lo último que hizo fue salir corriendo, ve y búscale ve y curale esa maldita maldición.- Sin importarle más corrió hacia afuera del castillo, pasó por donde solía ir a leer bajo los robles pero no encontró nada, siguió su camino hasta las enormes fuentes pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, poco le importó el frío y la noche que caía, avanzó entre unos pasillos hasta llegar al jardín de rosas donde todo había comenzado y ahí tirado en una banca yacía moribundo la bestia.

-¡Dios mío Harry!- Clamó al cielo

Con los ojos rojos y húmedos se acercó a él y le habló suavemente.

-Harry, estoy aquí, háblame.-

-Hermione, mi bella rompiste tu promesa de volver en tres días, pero ahora estás aquí y te podré ver por última vez y podré decirte lo mucho que te amo y que espero que nunca lo olvides.-

-¡Harry! No mi vida no puedes morir, no puedes porque yo quiero estar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, porque te adoro, te idolatro, te amo y acepto casarme contigo para siempre.- Completó llorando.

Cerro sus ojos al sentir que Harry soltaba el amarre de las manos, no quería verle muerto, él no se merecía eso, cuando de pronto el castillo se mostró completamente iluminado, de pronto el frío cesó , los jardines brillaron y de repente el cuerpo de la bestia ya no estaba, frente a ella contemplándole se encontraba un bello y apuesto joven de cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca y nívea y unos hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, asustada le recorrió de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa era encantadora y sincera y ella atontada ante tanta belleza preguntó.

-¿Harry?, ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó consternada.

-Sí mi Hermione, soy yo Harry.- Le respondió el oji-verde

-Pero… ¿y la bestia?-

-La bestia soy yo mi niña, tú rompiste el hechizo que me tenía encerrado en el cuerpo de esa horrible animal, esto es lo que soy Hermione, un hombre que perdió todo por un error, por una maldición que solo me podía curar el verdadero amor y el que esa chica aceptara que le desposara.

En ese momento Hermione no hizo más que sonreír y se lanzó encima de Harry su futuro esposo, con determinación acarició lentamente su rostro como si intentara guardar para siempre esa sensación tan cálida que le provocaba el simple roce de sus dedos con la piel de su ahora prometido, con una enorme y sincera sonrisa Harry le ayudó a ponerse de pie, notó que era un poco más bajo que el cuerpo en el que se encontraba encerrado pero eso no era problema alguno.

-Te amo Harry.- Se atrevió a decir la castaña

-Yo al igual te amo mi hermosa dama.-

Y justo en ese momento unieron por primera vez sus labios en un beso tierno, romántico y sincero, Harry tomó delicadamente la cintura de la joven y ella le correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y jugando con el cabello de color negro, tan negro como la noche, poco a poco sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse sus respiraciones agitadas y las emociones a flor de piel; a modo de restablecimiento y descanso apoyaron la frente del uno con el otro, rozaron sus narices suavemente y sellaron nuevamente con delicado y fugaz beso.

De pronto unos fuegos artificiales iluminaron la oscura noche algo que hizo sonreir de manera enorme a los enamorados, que disfrutaban en silencio desde luego cómodo el espectáculo del cuál eran testigos. Pasado un tiempo la chica con su curiosidad y ansias de saber le preguntó al apuesto joven.

-¿Cómo es que estabas encerrado en el cuerpo de una bestia?- Interrogante y un poco nerviosa por la reacción del joven cuestionó.

-Ven.- Le contestó Harry mientras tomaba caballerosamente su mano y la invitaba a sentarse en una pequeña banquita de piedra. —Te contaré como empezó todo. Primero, mi nombre es Harry James Potter soy príncipe heredero del reino de Godric, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cerca de diez años y quedé al cuidado del conde Black mi padrino quién arregló mi matrimonio con una joven princesa llamada Astoria…

En ese momento Hermione frunció el seño en indicando un poco de molestia algo que causo risa en Harry pero siguió su relato.

- No puedo negar que era linda y me agradaba, pero jamás llegue a sentir por ella algo más que una simple atracción y un sentimiento puramente de amistad, en cambio ella estaba más que enamorada de mi, pero era de mi nombre y de mi posición o al menos es lo que yo supe, pues más de una vez la escuché hablar con su madre la condesa Bellatrix quien insistía usara su feminidad para apurar de una vez por todas la boda.-

-Realmente no conozco a esas mujeres y comienzo a detestarlas.- Terció molesta la chica.

-Yo ya no soporté más y hablé con mi padrino quien sumamente furioso habló con la madre de Astoria y canceló inmediatamente mi compromiso, pero ella no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, amenazó a mi padrino y a mi reino con maldecirnos, nosotros no hicimos caso, pero para cuando menos lo esperamos despertamos en otras condiciones, a mi me trasladaron a este castillo junto con mis más allegados y fieles sirvientes, Minerva fue mi nana e institutriz convertida en hada, Remus quien era mi entrenador del ejército al igual que Sirius convertidos en estatuas pero ellos lamentablemente quedaron en Godric donde la malvada mujer gobierna desde entonces, Nymphadora y Fleur las hijas pequeñas de mi padrino Sirius que son como mis hermanas, se convirtieron en hadas y también fueron traídas para acá, y pues queda Hagrid quien cuidaba de mis caballos y mascotas se convirtió en un gnomo; tengo que admitir querida que jamás pensé que me iba a poder liberar de esta maldición, luego llegaste y me llenaste de esperanzas, pero tenía miedo que por mi anterior aspecto me rechazaras, y lo hiciste, pero pudieron más nuestros sentimientos que la apariencia y es por eso que tú mi pequeña castaña pudiste borrar todo rastro de la maldición, y no solo me liberaste a mí sino a todos los demás.

-No puedo creer lo malvadas que pueden ser algunas personas Harry, mira que hacerte lo que te hicieron no tienen perdón.-

-Eso ya no importa ni tiene sentido, ahora estoy junto a ti y eso es lo único realmente valioso que tengo.- Dijo Harry mientras besaba tiernamente la delicada mano de la joven

Y como sin un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus cabezas recordaron a los demás y entre risas y cortos besos caminaron hacia el castillo donde apenas entrar encontraron un gran número de personas reunidas a su alrededor. Entre la gente pudieron ver a la familia que Harry tanto amaba Minerva quien a su ya avanzada edad sonreía abiertamente al igual que Hagrid y las mellizas de NYmphadora y Felur que yacían abrazadas a la vieja nana.

-¡Hijo!- Gritó de pronto una masculina voz resonó, entonces supo a quien pertenecía, volteó y se encontró a un hombre de cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos grises que corría hacia él.—Te extrañé muchacho, me da mucha alegría saber que por fin estamos libres, pero más contento estoy por saber que encontraste a la mujer indicada de corazón puro que desposarás para que se convierta en la esposa y mujer que tanto tú como el reino necesitan; por Bellatrix ya no te preocupes tan rápido como nos liberamos de la maldición salió huyendo pero creemos que no llegará tan lejos, Remus ha ido con tu ejército tras ella.-

Harry agradecido lo abrazó y comenzó a acercarse a sus amigos junto con su ahora prometida y los llamó a que se reunieran de nuevamente en torno a ellos y usando toda la galantería que guardaba para su chica, se arrodilló frente a ella y sacó un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una enorme esmeralda en su centro.

-Hermione Jean, sé que ya aceptaste casarte conmigo, pero quiero hacerlo formal y oficial. Así que empecemos de nuevo. ¿Bella dama acepta casarse conmigo?

La castaña sumamente emocionada y mordiendo su labio inferior asintió entre lágrimas.

-¡Sí! Y ¡Mil veces sí Harry!- Contestó la futura princesa consorte del príncipe Potter.

Y un abrazo largo y un beso más intenso que los anteriores marcaron tan hermosa proposición de que daba final a una larga historia de sacrificio y tragedia, dando paso a una nueva y esperanzadora etapa para el príncipe y su futura princesa, se sabe que contrajeron matrimonio al poco tiempo en el Reino de Godric celebrando el enlace Neville el hermano mediano de Hermione y posteriormente celebraron tan emotivo evento con una gran fiesta que duró cerca de una semana en la que estuvo presente Arthur, Percy, Ronald y Luna. De las hermanas lo último que se supo es que no pudieron con la noticia de que su hermana pequeña contraía nupcias que terminaron un poco trastornadas de la cabeza y quedaron internadas en un hospital de Londres que atendía enfermedades mentales.

Y si quieren saber qué pasó con los príncipes…esa es otra historia.

FIN

"Colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado".


End file.
